Skull's Big Break
by Aris1013
Summary: Skull is on his way home when he finds something interesting in the bushes. Will it change his life forever, or can the rangers help him?
1. Skull's Big Break

**AN: This was a creative writing assignment I had to do for my class. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. **

0000000000

Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch walked down the hot Angel Grove streets chomping his gum. Skull had not gone very far from the Youth Center, when something in the dry grass caught his attention. The sun hit the object under the bushes that surrounded it, causing a bright gold glimmer. Skull hesitated and looked around before picking the object up. It was a gold metal, long octagon shaped object, with a gold coin incased in the center. Power Rangers was written on the object.

Skull snorted to himself, "Looks like some bandai toy." He laughed aloud.

Even though Skull thought the object looked like a toy, he could not stop staring. With closer observation he noticed the picture engraved on the coin, a strange symbol that looked like a three clawed reptilian footprint.

"Like a dinosaur."

But this could not be real. The power rangers would not just lose a morpher, would they? Each ranger had a specific dinosaur they represented, but this seemed different somehow. Not a dinosaur, but a dragon. The thought popped into Skull's head; a seed of knowledge planted deep within. Skull's pale hands shook a little and despite the California weather, he felt chills. This was real; this was a Power Ranger morpher.

Skull's first thought was to get to Bulk as quick as he could. Not taking his eyes of the morpher, Skull began to walk, but stopped short when out of what seemed like nowhere, gray clay men appeared…putties. Skull's eyes widened as the putties circled around him speaking in gibberish. Sweat dripped from Skull's head as they closed in on him. One putty grabbed his tattered gray suit jacket, but Skull elbowed him in the stomach. Skull let out a low scream and bolted as fast as could away from the clay creatures. Skull was too afraid to look behind him as he ran through the Angel Grove Park, but he could hear the soft pats of the putties feet as they chased him.

Running into a thick brush of trees, Skull dived behind a big old tree and caught his breath. "Oh, if only the Power Rangers were here!" And then the realization hit him like pie in the face.

Skull looked down at the morpher still clutched in his hand. Of course! The putties were after the morpher. He had seen it on the news a few days ago; Rita Repulsa had created an evil Green Ranger to use for herself. And now the one thing he needed most was a power ranger and Skull had that power in his hands. What if he became a Power Ranger? He could fight crime, be a hero, and maybe Kimberly would finally go out with him. That sounded pretty good to him.

Standing up, Skull checked behind the tree for putties, they were looking for him, but had not seen him yet. Skull held out the morpher, but thought about the news reports he had seen before. The Green Ranger was evil, he terrorized the city and used his zord like some type Godizilla monster destroying buildings. Skull was a punk, but he did not want that. Taking a deep breath, Skull stared at the morpher again. That little seed inside him sprouted again and he knew. The coin was not evil; it was the wielder who chose the path. With that Skull held out the morpher again.

It was odd, he knew exactly what to do, "Dragonzord!" Seconds later Skull was transformed into the Green Power Ranger.

He could feel the power surge through him in a mighty wave. The power felt good, like all the abuse he had taken over the years to fit in just disappeared. He stepped out from behind the tree; the putties spotted him and began to run toward him. The bright green suit gave Skull strength he had never felt before. As the putties came closer he knew what to do like some automatic machine. The putties came at him all at once, but Skull kicked and punched until every putty had all disintegrated into nothing. He had no idea he could fight like that, but it felt good. Just as the last putty fell, the Power Rangers teleported in.

The colorful group stared in shock through their colourful hard plastic helmets. They knew the person in this suit was not the Tommy Oliver they had fought earlier; he was in the command center waiting for them to find the lost morpher so he could become the good Green Ranger. So who was standing there in front of them in the Green Ranger suit?

The Red Ranger spoke first, "Who are you?" All the rangers waited anxiously for the new Green Ranger to reply.

Skull pressed the power coin on the morpher attached to his white belt and de-morphed.

The five rangers all gasped. "Skull! As if!" The pink ranger sounded disgusted and familiar.

Skull eyed her carefully, "Kimberly!" No way, her and her friends were the Power Rangers?

He could not believe it! This whole time those dweebs were the Power Rangers. And now he was stuck as one, he did not want to know what Bulk was going to say about this.

Skull sighed, _"Maybe I should have tried to be a cop instead." _

0000000000

**AN: A little random I know. But don't you love when you can write fanfiction for school? So this is just a oneshot for now, but if anyone is interested in me continuing it, I can definitely do that. So just let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Part of the team

**AN: Thank you Ghostwriter and Jeremy Shane for reviewing the last chapter! **

**And because you guys wanted me to continue, I will make this a full story now! Not sure how long it will be, but hopefully all of you will enjoy it! **

0000000000

Skull stood in front of the other rangers still trying to fathom their true identities. He had figured out that if Kimberly was one, then her friends were probably the rest. He really wished Bulk was there, so he could at least share what he was feeling. Those five goody two shoes were always so happy and active; it disgusted Skull.

Jason spoke into his communicator, "Zordon, we have a problem here."

"Yes Jason, I am aware of the situation. I am teleporting you all to the Command Center immediately."

Suddenly Skull felt an odd sensation run through him. In a flash of green, Skull felt like he was floating. A strange energy ran through him like electricity. Before he could really process what was going on he was his feet touched the ground again and his head was dizzy from whatever had just happened. After his legs stops wobbling Skull looked around. There were lots of bright pillars and other lights. Shiny buttons waiting to be pushed covered the boards surrounding him. The walls and ceiling looked like Outer Space and for a moment Skull thought maybe he was in Outer Space. The other rangers were standing across from Skull and de-morphed.

"Aye-yi-yi! This is terrible!" A gleaming red and yellow robot walked towards Skull.

Skull could not help but laugh out loud at the exasperated little robot. He looked around and realized all eyes were on him. He was about to say _what are you lookin' at_ when a loud booming voice sounded.

"Rangers, this is a matter that must be dealt with extreme delicacy."

Skull looked up at the man, if you could call it that, talking. "So uh, who's the talkin' head?"

"I am Zordon, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp."

Skull looked up at Zordon in wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, "Uhh. What?"

Trini turned to look at Skull, "He's an alien stuck in time."

"Oh." Skull looked away, still clearly confused.

Zordon continued, "As you know, there is a great evil attacking the Earth. That is why I had to create the Power Rangers, to be called upon when there is a threat on the planet. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack were chosen because they are perfect candidates for the job. Tommy also fits the qualities of a ranger, but was put under an evil spell by Rita Repulsa."

"So now I get to fight monsters with these dweebs instead of Tommy?"

"No, for you are not fit to be a Power Ranger-"

"Hey! Who says I ain't fit to be a Power Ranger? How would you know anything about me?" Skull glared up at Zordon.

"I know a lot more than you think young Skull. Being a Power Ranger takes strength, courage, and kindness. You do not have the fighting capability, attitude, or inner strength needed to become a Power Ranger."

"Yeah? Says you! I could do this easy!"

"I am sorry Skull, but you cannot be a Power Ranger."

Kimberly stepped forward, "So you're saying there is a way to transfer the power? Tommy can still be a ranger?"

"Yes. On the Deserted planet you must find and retrieve the Sword of Light. Only then can the powers be transferred."

Jason stepped up, "When can we get the sword."

"Unfortunately we must locate and open the dimension that holds the Deserted planet. This will take some time. Until then, Skull must act as the Green Ranger."

Skull smirked, now he wanted to show everyone he could fight too.

Zordon continued, "You will only be used if it is absolutely necessary. You may use this time to prove yourself and understand the values and what it takes to be a ranger. You must also swear to never reveal your identity to anyone, including your best friend, Bulk."

"Yeah sure, I swear." Skull rolled his eyes and little as he crossed his fingers behind his back. There was no way he was going to keep this to himself.

Alpha walked up to Skull, "Take this communicator with you. We will contact you if needed. You can also use it to teleport back."

Skull put on the communicator, not taking his eyes of Alpha. The whole thing seemed very surreal and he could not wait to get out of there. Skull pressed the button to teleport. The rest of the rangers stayed at the Command Center.

"Aye-yi-yi, I hope everything goes alright."

Zack looked worried, "Yeah I have a bad feeling about all this."

Kimberly nodded, "Well hopefully Alpha and Zordon can find the planet soon and this nightmare can be over."

Billy agreed, "Yeah I never thought something like this was possible."

Zordon stopped them from continuing, "Have more faith rangers. Skull may surprise you with his abilities."

0000000000

Skull landed in the park near where they had teleported before. The second teleport was not as bad as the first, but he still fell on the grass. After getting to his feet, Skull ran as fast as he could to Bulk's house. He rapidly knocked on the mahogany door when he arrived, until Bulk's mother opened.

"Hey Mrs. Bulkmeier," Skull said as he rushed past her and straight to Bulk's room.

He barged in to see Bulk sitting on his bed watching TV. Bulk looked up at him with knitted eyebrows. "Where have you been?"

He rushed to sit next him on the bed, "Bulky, you're never gonna believe what just happened to me."


	3. Duty Calls

**Thank you Jeremy Shane and JasonTKD for reviewing! **

0000000000

Skull had just finished telling Bulk about what had happened to him over the past few hours. Bulk set there wide eyed, not sure if he should believe him or not. Skull was not one to lie to Bulk, but Bulk did think Skull was stupid enough to think all this happened, when in reality, it could have been a bad bean burrito he ate.

"Skull, come on, are you really trying to say that _you're_ the Green Power Ranger?"

Skull laughed, "Crazy ain't it?"

"I dunno man, it all just seems too…fake."

Skull smirked, "Does this seem fake to you?" He pulled out the Dragon Morpher.

Bulk's eyes widened as he slowly reached for the morpher. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uhh…yeah, I'm the Green Ranger,"

"No, numbskull, we could be famous!"

Skull eyed Bulk, very confused.

"If we tell the world you're a Power Ranger then everyone would want to talk to you. News Stations, talk shows, maybe even our own tv series! We'd be rich." Bulk got a greedy look across his face.

Skull smiled, "Ahh, I see what your sayin'. But wait, Zordon said I can't stay like this. He wants Tommy to have the power, not me. They're lookin' for that Sword of Light thingy that'll transfer the power."

Bulk thought for a moment, "Hmm…good point. Well, maybe we could use their own identities against them. The rangers don't want to be known right? So maybe we can blackmail them into letting you stay as the Green Ranger."

"I dunno Bulk. They seemed really pushy about Tommy gettin' the power. I don't think they'd just let us blackmail them."

"Don't worry, Skull we'll figure this out."

0000000000

All of the rangers including Tommy were sitting the park. They were all anxiously awaiting Zordon's call to find the Sword of Light. They were all still in shock over their new Green Ranger. Their communicators beeped and all the rangers looked at Jason, hopeful that Zordon and Alpha had found the right dimension for the sword.

Jason lifted his wrist to his mouth, "We read you Zordon."

"Rangers, Rita has sent down a monster that is terrorizing the city. You need to go there now."

The rangers sighed, "We'll be right there Zordon."

Trini leaned in, "What about Skull?"

"If at anytime you need help, I will contact him, but for now we will try to use him as little as possible."

Jason nodded, "We're on our way."

Kimberly turned to Tommy he looked a little upset. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tommy gave a half smile, "Go, the city needs you guys right now."

"Don't worry, all this will be fixed soon and you'll be the Green Ranger again."

Tommy nodded, "I know."

Jason gave a nod to Tommy then turned back around, "It's Morphin' time!"

The rangers got to the city and found Spidertron and Goldar attacking. They were causing terror and panic among the citizens of Angel Grove. The rangers jumped in and began to fight the two monsters. Spidertron blasted his webs at the rangers, which severely weakened them. Goldar took that chance to shoot blasts from his sword at them. The rangers were getting beaten by the two monsters.

Billy grunted, "Guys, I hate to say this, but, I believe we need a little help."

Jason was breathing heavy, "Billy's right guys. Zordon, Spidertron and Goldar are too strong!"

"I will contact Skull right away."

0000000000

Bulk and Skull were sitting in Bulk's room when Skulls communicator went off. Skull jumped and looked at his wrist wide eyed. Bulk looked at the communicator, then back up at Skull.

"Well answer it!"

Skull gulped, then pressed the button on his communicator, "H-hello?"

"Skull, the rangers are in the city and need your help. You need teleport there immediately."

"Yeah, okay."

Bulk looked at him, "Was that him?"

Skull nodded, "Bulky, I don't think I can do this."

Bulk put his hand on Skull's shoulder, "Come on man! You can be the hero."

Skull thought to himself for a moment, it would be nice to be the hero for a change. "Okay, yeah. I'm gonna go save the Power Rangers." He laughed and stood up. He pushed the teleport button and went to the city.

Goldar and Spidertron did not notice him appear behind them. Skull was already morphed by the time he reached the ground. He took out the Dragon Dagger and shot the two monsters from behind. That was enough for the monsters to stop attacking the other rangers, but also decide to go after the source of their hit. They both faced Skull.

Goldar growled, "So Green Ranger, you've finally decided to join us. It won't be for long!" He ran at Skull with his sword, but Skull was able to dive out of the way.

As he dived, Spidertron shot a web straight at him, causing him to roll across the pavement. The other rangers took the monsters' distraction to their advantage and attacked. Skull wanted to stay on the ground, but he did not want to look like the coward. He took a big breath and slowly got back up on his feet. He was crouched over a little, still in pain from the web. He gripped the dagger and went straight for Spidertron. He slashed the giant spider from behind, but it side swiped him with one of its big hair arms. Skull fell back, but got up again and kicked the hairy monster.

Spidertron roared, "You're really starting to bug me!" It shot more webs at Skull, and then kicked him hard in the chest. He went flying several feet and was temporarily in a daze.

By the time Skull got himself back to reality, the ground began to shake. Skull looked through his think helmet and saw that Spidertron had begun to grow. The other rangers were already starting to call upon their Zords. Skull had no idea what to do and could only watch as the rangers began to fight Spiderton in the Megazord. Skull felt a tight grip on his shoulders and immediately tried to fight whatever it was.

"Hey man calm down, it's just me." Tommy was helping Skull get to his feet. He could feel Skull shaking through the suit and wished that he would have never dropped the morpher. "Zordon wanted me to come and help you. They might need the Dragon Zord, and you're gonna need to know how to control it."

"Right." Skull's instincts told him to run away screaming. And if it was not for Tommy's grip on him, he probably would have. The Zord and Spidertron were so big. He did not want to be a Power Ranger and never did. For a minute he thought it would be great to be the hero. But right now, all Skull wanted was to go back to being a terrified loner.

Spidertron was hurting the Megazord. Tommy's communicator went off and Skull looked over at him. "Tommy, the rangers need the help of the Dragon Zord."

"Got it Zordon." He looked at the Dragon Dagger in Skull's hand. "It's time to learn how to use that."

Skull looked down at the dagger.

"To call upon the Dragon Zord, you have to concentrate. He's hard to control, but he listens to the flute. If you focus your energy and think exactly what you want him to, he'll do it."

Skull nodded, "Concentrate…" He put the flute up to his helmet, not entirely sure why seeing as there's no holes in the mouth, and played the Dagger Flute.

He had to play the music a few times before the Dragon Zord appeared. Skull felt a serge of energy through the Dragon Zord. The Green Ranger was connected to the Dragon Zord. They were on the same wavelength and that was how it was controlled. Skull focused all the energy he had into the Dragon Zord attacking Spidertron. It was a little sloppy, but it got the job done. It used its tail to trip the giant spider and fell over in the process. The Dragon Zord was able to distract Spidertron enough for the Megazord to step in and attack with the Power Saber. He blew up in a giant explosion and Skull could not hide his excitement. He actually helped to destroy that thing.

Tommy put his hand on Skull's shoulder, "Not bad, man. Come on we should get back to Zordon."

They teleported back and right after them the rangers came. They all de-morphed and faced Skull. As soon as he de-morphed he could feel the pain from the fight a lot more. The adrenaline was wearing down and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. He looked at the other rangers and Jason stepped forward.

"I guess we were wrong about you. Thanks for helping out back there."

Zordon spoke behind them, "Yes, you showed great courage."

Skull looked down and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well, I wasn't just gonna sit back and watch."

Kimberly smiled at him, "You should go home, you look terrible."

Skull snorted, "Thanks." He teleported back to Bulk's room.

The other rangers stayed at the Command Center. Trini looked around at her friends, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Zack nodded, "But only until we can get the Sword of Light and transfer the power to Tommy."

The ranges agreed and Billy looked at Zordon, "Is there any new information on that Zordon?"

"I'm afraid we are still searching for the dimension in which the Sword of Light is being held. We have no estimate of how long it will take."

The rangers all felt a little better after Skull's first fight, but they were all still a little uneasy about the whole situation. Skull was too. He knew Bulk wanted to use this all to their advantage, but the rangers were actually being nice to him and he was starting to feel like he would get thrown in the middle of a big conflict very soon. Being a ranger was hard work and to stay this way would probably kill him. Skull was going to have to think of way to get out of the whole thing without anyone hating him, most of all Bulk.

000000000

**AN: Okay, that was the longest yet I believe. Thanks for reading! If you have anything you would like to see out of this story let me know. Stay tuned and thanks again! **


	4. Big Plans

**Thank you Jeremy Shane and Halas (You should really proof read your reviews before telling me my story needs work and then tell me how you think I can make it better!) for reviewing! **

0000000000

When Skull was teleported back to Bulks room he collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion. Bulk was napping on his bed and jumped as he heard Skull come back. Skull did not even notice he was at Bulk's; that was where he had been when Zordon teleported him, but he honestly could have been teleported to a monkey cage and probably be none the wiser. Bulk sprang up from his bed and rushed over to Skull.

"Dude! Did you fight a monster? Did you win?" He shook Skull.

Skull jumped at Bulk's touch, "Wha? Yeah, I'm alive ain't I?" Skull smiled a bit, but then it faltered, "Ya know Bulky, this hero business is a lot harder than we thought."

That night Skull was too tired to move, so he decided to stay at Bulk's. He grabbed the sleeping bag and pillow he kept under Bulk's bed and got some much needed sleep. That night, Spidertron and Goldar crept into his dreams. Even in his sleep he had to fight monsters, Skull wondered if all the rangers had dreams like his.

Morning came too soon. The light peeked through the windows and into the large messy room. Bulk's mother knocked on the door to tell Bulk to wake up. Bulk groaned and got out of bed, being conscious not to step on Skull's still sleeping form. He nudged his best friend with his foot.

"Come on Skull, time for another exciting day at Angel Grove High." He yawned.

Skull groaned, if he thought he hurt yesterday he was very wrong. Every inch of his body was screaming in pain. He tried to stretch his muscles, but that led to more pain. "Bulky, can we stay home?"

Bulk sighed, "Come on man, Kaplan will have us in detention until the end of time if we skip again."

Skull groaned again and attempted get up at a snail like speed. He just hoped evil was going to take a day off. Skull did not register Bulk dragging him to school, until he was sitting at his desk in Ms. Appleby's class. Class had not started yet and Skull took this as an invitation for a nap. Kimberly walked in and placed her hand on Skull's shoulder.

"You okay there Skull?"

Kimberly's touch made Skull jump up and he almost forgot where he was. "Huh?"

Kimberly eyed him, "I asked if you were okay."

Skull sat up a little straighter, "Oh yeah, just a bit tired." As soon as Kimberly sat down, Skull's head was back on his desk. Was Kimberly just nice to him? Becoming a Power Ranger definitely had its perks.

He slept through most of the class landing him and Bulk in detention. Even though Bulk had done nothing, apparently that was why he was in trouble; he should have woken up Skull. Fair system. After class, everyone had left except Bulk, Skull, and the rangers. Bulk elbowed Skull to get up and decided now was as good as ever to let them know he knew about them. If Skull had known what Bulk was doing, he would have stopped him, but by the time he walked up to the group it was too late.

"Well, well, well, dorks turned heroes huh?" Bulk smiled at the teens.

They all looked at each other and knew Bulk was told about them. They then stared at Skull who had just approached the group. Kimberly glared at him, "We trusted you!"

Billy shook his head, "We were right about you all along."

They stomped out of the classroom leaving Skull looking at Bulk. "The giant head's gonna kill me now ya know."

Bulk put his hand on Skull's shoulder, "Oh, don't worry Skull, this is just step one of my get rich plan!"

Skull sighed and followed Bulk out of the classroom.

The rangers found Tommy in the hallway and motioned for him to come to a secluded corner. He could see the worried looks on their faces and knew something must have happened.

"What's up guys?"

Jason looked around a little, then at Tommy. "Skull told Bulk."

Tommy's eyes widened a little, "Everything?"

The team nodded.

"Oh man. What'd he say? Is gonna tell everyone?"

Zack shrugged, "We don't know, but we better tell Zordon."

The others agreed and looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around. All the rangers and Tommy, who still had his communicator, teleported to the command center. Once there they all rushed in front of Zordon to tell him Bulk knew.

"Rangers, calm down. We thought this may occur and we will handle it. Bulk is planning to use your identities as blackmail, but you must find a way to persuade him otherwise."

Trini looked at Zordon with stressful eyes, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I believe you can only talk to one person about that."

Billy shook his head, "But Skull betrayed us."

"Skull told his secret to the person he felt closest. I am not surprised at his actions, but we must have faith that he will stop Bulk from doing the wrong thing."

The rangers nodded, but were all thinking the same thing. They could not trust Skull and they needed to do something about Bulk. They teleported back to school, because they still had classes. Once there, they tried to ignore Bulk and Skull as much as possible.

It was the end of the day and Bulk and Skull were at their lockers. Skull had woken up a little more, but was still very tired; he was actually looking forward to detention so he could get some sleep. Bulk looked like he had been planning something all day, normally Skull would have asked, but he knew it was about the rangers. They were on their way to detention when Skull heard a familiar beeping sound. He looked across the hallway and saw all the rangers huddled together. Skull's communicator did not go off, but he was still curious if they needed him. As the rangers made sure the coast was clear to answer, Skull walked over to them.

Jason held his wrist up to his mouth, "We'll be right there."

They were all about to disperse when Skull spoke up, "Need any help?"

Jason glared at Skull as did all the other rangers, "Just a little trouble in the park. We'll handle it."

And with that the rangers all walked away, Skull turned back around to Bulk who was waiting for him by the detention room. Skull looked around and saw that Kaplan was not there yet.

He looked at Bulk who seemed to know what he was thinking, "They might need me."

Bulk smirked, "Well then, we should probably get out of here, so you can defend the world right?"

Skull smiled a little. They both ducked out of the hallway and out the doors. They would both get into more trouble for skipping detention, but maybe if the school found out Skull was a power ranger, him and Bulk would not get into trouble anymore. That was something to think about, maybe the world needed to know. No one would have to sneak around anymore. Skull thought about this as he and Bulk made their way to the park.

00000000

_Rita's Castle_

Rita watched the rangers through her telescope. "So, they think they can take the Green Ranger away from me huh? Looks like he's doing them more harm than good." She laughed and focused her telescope on Bulk and Skull. "Hmm…Goldar I have an idea! Why don't we kill two birds with one stone? Go down and collect the new Green Ranger, those punks always get in the way and maybe he is bad enough already, he won't be able to break through my evil spell!" She smiled and laughed louder, "This is great! We can form him to be the perfect Green Ranger. Go!"

Goldar bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

000000000

Bulk and Skull were almost at the park when putties appeared all around them. Both their eyes widened and they began to scream. The putties surrounded the boys as they tried hiding behind one another.

"Skull, don't you think this would be a good time to morph?" He screamed as the putties came closer.

"Oh, right." He tried to grab his morpher, but was pulled back putties. They held his arms, so he could not morph.

Skull tried to fight them off the best he could, but without the suit he was not very strong and did not really know how to fight. Bulk tried to reach out to his best friend, but was also held back by putties. Suddenly Goldar appeared in front of the boys.

He growled out a laugh and pointed his sword at Skull, "Rita has chosen you to become her new evil Green Ranger."

Skull's eyes widened, but before he could protest they were zapped away. Bulk fell to the ground and frantically looked around for his friend. Skull was gone along with all the putties, and the gold baboon. Bulk knew there was only one thing he could do. He took off into the park, to find the Power Rangers and make them save his best friend.

00000000

**AN: So sorry this chapter took forever! It was super hard to write for some reason. So Rita has decided to try and make Skull evil after all. Thanks for reading! **


	5. A New Evil

**Thank you Brankel1, Jeremy Shane, and Ghostwriter for reviewing! **

0000000000

Skull stood alone in a metal dome that reminded him of playground equipment. The ground was covered in a thick fog. Skull looked around frantically for a way out, he thoughr maybe he could fit through the holes in the metal cage, so he walked over to one of the sides. As soon as Skull put his hand to the metal bar, a shock wave coursed through his body causing him to jump.

"Hello, Green Ranger." A familiar voice behind Skull spoke.

He turned around to face the gold baboon that brought him there. "Whoa." Skull put his hands up and took a step back, "I-I'm not staying the Green Ranger, I'm not even supposed be it right now."

Goldar growled, "You should have thought of that before you stole the morpher!"

If Skull backed up any further he would have hit the wall of the cage. "If you want the morpher then take it!" Skull began to reach for his morpher, but Goldar stepped inches in front of him.

"It's too late for that; you're bound to the morpher, so now you will obey Queen Rita."

Skull gulped, "What if I say no?" He held his breath against the stink of Goldar's.

Goldar laughed, "What makes you think you have a choice in the matter? Rita is going to make you her evil Green Ranger and you are helpless to stop it."

0000000000

Bulk ran through the park as fast as he could. He looked around anxiously until he spotted a blur of bright neon colors. The rangers were fighting a monster and winning; Bulk continued to run towards them, hoping they would be able to help. Once he arrived and caught his breath the rangers were done fighting the monster. He ran up closer to them.

"Guys! I need your help!"

Kimberly shook her head, still very mad that Bulk knew who they were. "Bulk, just forget everything Skull told you." She was ready to teleport back the Command Center, but Bulk stopped her.

"No! Skull's gone…t-that big gold guy and putties came and took him! You guys have to help me find him!"

The rangers looked at each other. Zack spoke up, "What would Rita want with Skull?"

Jason stared at Bulk's distressed look, "We need to talk to Zordon.

0000000000

Skull stood in front of Goldar, shaking. He wished so much that he could turn back time and never morph. After everything he and Bulk had been through since Rita came in the picture, nothing compared to right now. He had never been more scared in his entire life. At least when the monsters attacked Angel Grove, Bulk was always there with him. Life was not as scary with friends. But now Skull was alone, with no hope of being saved. He had no clue where he was, but he knew it was not California.

"Ah, so finally I meet the brat that always gives me a headache." Rita was suddenly in the dome; Skull had been so caught up in his fear, he did not notice her enter.

Skull almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Rita standing before him. Her big smile sent chills down his spine. Everything was starting to be too much, he wanted to run, but found himself frozen in fear. Skull's eyes dropped to what was in Rita's hand, some type of bottle with a green liquid inside it.

"Ah, you're curious about this. Don't worry; soon you will know exactly what this potion does. You stole my last Green Ranger away from me and after you drink this potion and I say a little spell, you will become my new evil Green Ranger!" She threw back her head and laughed.

Rita yelled for the putties and they surrounded Skull. Taking a step back, Skull shook his head, but the putties grabbed him. He screamed and fought, but it was no use, the putties grips were too tight. Rita stepped closer, Skull squeezed his eyes shut and refused to open his mouth. She grabbed his pale face with her hand, digging her fingernails into his flesh. Skull barely opened his mouth, but that was enough for Rita. She poured the green liquid into Skull's mouth and it went down his throat.

The putties let go of Skull and he fell on his hands and knees coughing. He could hear Rita chant something that he did not understand. All of a sudden it felt like his body was on fire from the inside out. He began to shake and sweat. His anger rose up and any good thought he ever had began to dissipate into nothing. He could feel himself becoming lost into the abyss of darkness, at first he was scared, but then he liked it. He could feel the power consume him. He wanted revenge from anyone that had ever done him wrong.

Rita smiled as Skull rose to his feet with glowing green eyes. "Good, now all we need is a little training before you take care of those pesky Power Rangers. Goldar!" Rita left the room leaving, Skull with Goldar and the putties.

When Rita returned to her balcony Baboo approached her, "Why aren't you sending him now my queen?"

"He's far too weak to fight the rangers like this. After Goldar is done, he will be strong enough to fight them. My spell will keep him motivated on destroying the rangers, his mind will be so focused that no other distractions will get in his way."

"That's a brilliant plan my queen!"

Rita smiled and went to her telescope, "I know."

00000000

Bulk looked at the rangers, "What can I do?"

Jason had a serious look his face, "Just go home, we'll go talk to Zordon and figure out what's happened."

Bulk shook his head, "I can't just go home; I have to do something."

Trini stared with concern, "Don't worry, we'll handle it."

"No, you don't understand, he's my best friend. I can't lose him. There has to be something I can do."

Billy sighed, "Well, if Rita is doing what I think, then it might be helpful to talk to Tommy. You could wait with him at Ernie's."

Bulk's eyes widened, "What does she want with him?"

Billy look down, "Possibly to try and turn him into her own evil ranger, just like she did with Tommy."

The others looked at each other worried. Bulk nodded; his eyes downcast at the dry green grass. He stood there for a moment, and then left for the Youth Center.

The rangers teleported to the Command Center. All of them hoped Zordon had some answers. They had no idea what would happen if they had to deal with another evil Green Ranger.

Zordon, like always, already knew what was going on. "Rangers, our fears are confirmed. Rita is training Skull to be evil as we speak."

Zack shook his head confused, "But how can she do this again, I mean didn't we destroy the Power Sword that was making Tommy evil?"

"You are correct Zack; Rita's spell was broken over Tommy when the Power Sword was destroyed. Rita has cast a different, much stronger spell on Skull. His will power is weaker than Tommy's and his mind is closer to evil as well. He may be weaker than all of you, but under Rita's spell, there is no telling what he will be capable of."

Kimberly looked worried, "So what do we do?"

"I'm afraid there is no sure way to break the spell. Skull must, on his own, find the goodness in his heart. Maybe then the spell can be broken."

The bright lights and sirens began to go off in the Command Center. Alpha began pushing buttons to find the source of the problem.

"Aye-yi-yi! It's Skull! He's going to start attacking citizens."

Trini looked astonished, "Wow Rita works fast."

Zordon looked down at her, "The dimension Rita was keeping Skull in moves slower than our own. She has had plenty of time to form him how she wished."

Jason nodded, "Alright guys, lets try to take care of this. Remember its still Skull, so we can't hurt him."

The rangers agreed and teleported to the park where Skull was. He stood before them un-morphed. Various scrapes and bruises covered his body; Rita had trained him hard by the looks of it. He stared at the rangers with a tint of glowing green eyes.

He gave a smile that gave goose bumps on the back of the ranger's necks, "Time to be destroyed."

000000000

**AN: Wow that was cheesy, but hey the show is super cheesy, so that is my excuse haha. Thanks so much everyone for reading…sorry this took forever again!**


	6. Unexpected

**Thank you brankel1 and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! **

0000000000

The rangers, already morphed, stood in front of Skull. His eyes were glowing green. He did not seem to recognize them; all he thought about now was destruction. Skull got into a battle stance ready to morph. Jason stepped forward and pointed at Skull.

"We don't want to hurt you Skull! You don't have to do this; you are stronger than Rita's stupid spell!"

Skull's smirk widened, "I must obey my queen and if you don't want to fight back, then that's your problem. Either way, I will destroy you." Skull pulled out his morpher, "Dragonzord!"

Before the rangers could process the scene, Skull was running towards them at full speed with his dagger in hand. Jason cautioned the rangers before they fought.

"Remember, it's still Skull! Try not to hurt him."

The rangers nodded in agreement then prepared themselves to fight. The rangers dodged Skull's attacks. He did not hesitate and was giving it his all. Goldar's training mixed with the potion, gave Skull more power. He did not stop in between moves; he punched and kicked every chance he got. Skull was going after each ranger singly trying to take them down one at a time, his current target was Zack, but the others kept getting in the way. Every time he made a move they did their best to defend it, but did not fight back in case they hurt him.

The fight was dragging on, Skull was not giving up and the rangers were getting no closer to stopping him. All of a sudden putties appeared and began fighting the rangers. Skull hoped this was his chance to defeat the rangers. Skull pushed Zack out of the way and set his sights on Kimberly. He ran and jumped kicking Kimberly in the side, which knocked her off balance.

"Skull!" Kimberly dodged the punches Skull was throwing. "You don't have to do this! This isn't you."

Skull threw another punch, "Really, then why'd I come after you? I know exactly what I'm doing. I really liked you Kimberly, but you never even gave me a chance." He threw a punch towards her helmet, but she dodged it with her arm. "But now with all this power, I can destroy you," He grabbed Kimberly's arms and pulled her close, "and the best part is I'll enjoy myself while doing it."

She tried getting out of his grasp, but then he shoved her hard and kicked up flinging her several feet away. Kimberly tumbled to the ground and rolled a few times before turning still.

Jason saw her hit the ground, "Kimberly!" He punched the Putty he was fighting hard enough to make disappear. "That's it! We stop Skull at any cost!"

The other rangers looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

Jason sprinted to where Skull stood and did a spin kick. Skull was knocked to the ground; there he tried kicking Jason's feet out from under him, but Jason jumped out of the way. Skull got up and slammed his arm toward Jason, but Jason was too fast and kicked Skull in the stomach. While Skull and Jason fought, Billy, Trini, and Zack ran over to Kimberly.

Billy put his hand on Kimberly's back, "Kim, are you okay?"

She rose slowly, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go help Jason."

The others nodded and ran towards Jason and Skull. They were both getting blows in, but neither was showing signs of slowing down. Trini ran and flipped in the air, kicking Skull in the back as she landed on the ground. Skull rolled on the ground, but quickly got up. Zack and Billy ran toward Skull, they jumped and kicked him in the chest at the same time. Skull fell to the ground again. On one knee he grabbed his Dragon Dagger from his belt; he put it to his lips and played. A blast shot from the dagger and sent and explosion behind the rangers causing them all to fall.

Skull stood up and pointed the dagger at the rangers, "Looks like today is not the day you are destroyed after all." With that he disappeared in a green light, leaving the rangers astounded at what had just happened.

Kimberly rushed over to her fallen friends, "Are you guys okay?"

Several nods and yeah's were said among the group.

Jason stood, "We need to get to Zordon, now."

The rangers nodded in agreement and teleported to the Command Center.

0000000000

At the Youth Center, Bulk walked in and found Tommy sitting at one of the metal tables. Tommy noticed Bulk's worried expression as he sat down. He seemed lost without his best friend by his side. He just hoped that he could somehow help the situation.

As soon as Bulk touched the chair he spoke, "Any word yet?"

Tommy shook his head, "Not yet."

Bulk nodded. "There has to be something I can do, that you guys can do."

Tommy looked down at the table. "Bulk, Rita's power is strong. When I was under her spell I had no control over what I did."

Bulk knitted his eyebrows together, "Do you remember everything?"

Tommy thought for a moment, "Not everything, but a lot. Everything's sorta foggy. I remember being angry, rage was the only emotion I had. All I wanted to do was destroy everything, especially the rangers."

Bulk leaned a little closer and widened his eyes, "But there has to be some way to snap Skull outta this! I mean, you're here right? How'd they get you to be good again?"

"Rita gave me a sword, when that was broken, so was the spell. But this time she made her Green Ranger different way somehow. If Skull's feeling like I felt, then I'm not sure there's a way to stop it."

Bulk looked defeated for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. There has to be a way. That Zoltan guy must know something!"

Tommy ignored the mistake, "If Zordon knew a way then we'd be doing it. There is one thing I remember while I was evil. The entire time, there was a small part of me that knew what I was doing was wrong and it was trying to break free. But this was buried really deep under all the rage and hate." Tommy got up. "I'm sorry Bulk. If I hear anything, I'll let you know okay."

Bulk lowered his sad eyes and nodded. He was not giving up on Skull, but he had no idea how to save his best friend. He watched Tommy leave and hoped that somehow the Power Rangers could save Skull.

0000000000

When the rangers arrived at the Command Center, Tommy was already there waiting. Zordon contacted him and told him about the battle that had just occurred. He wanted to know how the fight went, and by the looks on the ranger's faces, he assumed not well. Jason rushed to Zordon while the other rangers slowly trailed behind. Alpha stood off to the side doing something on one of the computers.

Zordon looked down at his pupils, "Rangers, Alpha and I watched the battle against Skull. He is strong and will be difficult to help. He is not as strong as Tommy, but he does not give up. Tommy was fighting for the good to come back, but I am afraid that Skull has lost that part of himself. There is no telling what he will do next."

Kimberly stepped forward, "So how do we beat him?"

"I believe that only Skull can pull himself out of his."

Kimberly shook her head, "But, he's under Rita's spell. There has to be someway to stop this."

Tommy stepped up and looked at Zordon, "What if Bulk tried talking to him? When we talked earlier I could tell how much he cared about Skull. They're like brothers, maybe he can help."

Kimberly nodded in agreement as she stepped closer to Tommy, "Yeah, Skull seemed to know what was going on. I-it was like he had control, but he was just…evil"

Zordon look at Tommy and Kimberly, "I do not want to risk Bulk's safety, but if there is no other alternative then we may have to try your idea."

Tommy looked down a little disappointed, part of him felt like this whole thing was his fault.

"Aye-yi-yi!"

Billy walked over to the computer, "What is it Alpha?"

"Rangers, we may be in luck! The computer has just located the dimension that holds the Sword of Light. Once we open it, we should be able to send you there and transfer the powers back to Tommy."

Zack felt like things were too easy, "But we can't just go and get the sword, Rita will send Skull down for sure. If we aren't here to protect the city, then what do we do?"

Jason thought for a moment then looked at Zordon, "We don't all have to go, we'll split up, some of us will go get the sword, while the others stay here and protect the city."

The other nodded in agreement.

Jason looked over at Alpha, "How long until the dimension is open?"

Alpha typed on the keyboard, "By my predictions, I would say one day."

"Okay, in one day me, Kimberly, and Billy will go get the sword, while Zack and Trini stay here to watch over the city." Jason turned to Tommy, "If Skull comes back, then get Bulk and see if he can at least slow Skull down and give us time to come help. We'll try to be as quick as possible."

Tommy nodded; the plan was starting to set. They all just hoped everything would work out

0000000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Now time for Power Ranger Narrator Guy commentary: Will Tommy's plan work to save Skull? Will the rangers succeed in getting the Sword of Light? Will Rita triumph over good? Find out next time on Power Rangers! Cue music! (Sorry it's 3:30am) **


	7. Sword of Light

**Thank you Jeremy Shane for reviewing! **

00000000

The next day Jason, Kimberly, and Billy set off to the Deserted planet to retrieve the Sword of Light. Zordon gave them a map to help them find the sword. Zack and Trini stayed behind, hoping Rita would not realize half their team was gone. Zordon sent Tommy to find Bulk; they knew if Skull attacked while the rangers were away, Bulk was their best shot at slowing him down. Tommy called Bulk and asked him to meet him at the Youth Center. By the time Tommy got there, Bulk was already pacing back and forth waiting for Tommy. As soon as Bulk spotted Tommy, he ran over to him.

"So? What's going on? Did you find a way to save Skull?"

Tommy pulled him aside, away from all the people, "Maybe; Kimberly, Jason, and Billy are getting a sword that can transfer his powers back to me, but we think Rita might send Skull down to try and take over the city. That's where you come in."

Bulk soaked in all the information, "What do I have to do?"

00000000

Jason, Kimberly, and Billy landed on the Deserted planet. The place looked like it was once a thriving civilization, but was now reduced to rubble. A bright orange glow filled the entire land. The three looked around and Billy pulled out the map.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too far from where we are, come on."

Kimberly took in the sights around her, "What do you think happened to this place?"

Jason shrugged, "No idea, but whatever it was, I hope we aren't here long enough to find out."

000000000

Just as Zordon thought; Rita took the rangers absence as an invitation to wreck havoc on Angel Grove. Skull was attacking people in the park. Zack and Trini went there to try and slow Skull down. Tommy was waiting with Bulk at the Youth Center, waiting for Zordon to call. As soon as he heard where the attack was happening, Tommy grabbed Bulk and headed towards the park.

Bulk was terrified, what if facing his friend did not work? What if he was too far gone and tried to kill him? Seeing Skull so different made Bulk realize how serious the fight with evil was. Everyday monsters were trying to destroy the city and now his best friend had become one of those monsters. Skull was morphed and fighting Trini and Zack when Tommy and Bulk approached. Tommy gave an assuring nod to Bulk.

Bulk gulped and took a step towards his fighting friend, "Skull! What are you doing?"

Trini and Zack stopped fighting to look at Bulk, which caused Skull to do the same. Bulk wished that Skull was un-morphed; he felt it would have been easier to talk to his friend.

"Get out of here Bulk, this doesn't concern you!"

Bulk shook his head, "But it does, you're my best friend and now look at you! You're fighting the good guys, after all those time the monsters almost killed us and the Power Rangers saved us, this is how you repay them?"

Skull forgot about Trini and Zack all together. He walked up to Bulk, "I guess I never understood which side was right until now. We had it wrong all along Bulkie."

"They've brainwashed you Skull, this isn't you!"

Skull snickered, "Oh really? And how would you know Bulk? Just because I've never stood up for myself around you? Because I've never snapped? Well maybe I'm sick of you picking on me all the time, maybe I've realized that I like the idea of destroyin' all that is good in this world. I get treated like garbage everyday; from you, the teachers, my parents, and even the stupid Power Rangers. Well I've had it Bulk, now I have power, I'm the one in charge, and no one is going to stop me."

Bulk lowered his eyes; he never realized how much he belittled his friend. "I'm sorry Skull, I didn't realize what was going on. You should have talked to me about it all, then maybe none of this would have happened."

Skull laughed, "Talk to you? You mean like when I talked to you about becomin' the Green Ranger? The dollar signs lit up in your eyes before I even finished tellin' you. Ya didn't care for a second that I was scared of what was goin' on…all ya cared about was money."

"I-I'm sorry Skull. I promise I will be a better friend, just please stop all this."

If Bulk could see under Skull's helmet, he would see the evil smile he was giving, "Sorry Bulkie, bein' evil is just way too fun." Skull spun and kicked Bulk in the chest, sending him flying a few yards away. He ran back towards Trini and Zack and begun fighting again.

Tommy ran over to Bulk's side, "Are you okay?"

Bulk held his chest, "Yeah." He looked defeated. All hope of saving his best friend was gone. He just hoped that he bought enough time for the rangers to get back.

0000000000

After a while of searching the rangers finally came to a roman looking statue with a sword in its hands.

Billy checked the map and pointed, "There! That must be it."

They all made there way over to the statue. Jason examined it.

"It looks like it's in there pretty good." He cautiously put his hand on the handle and tugged, it did not budge, "Maybe if we all pull we can get it out."

The three rangers gathered around and tugged hard on the sword. Nothing happened. They continued to pull, but the sword was stuck in the hands of the stone soldier.

Jason shook his head, "Billy, maybe there is something in the map that will tell us how to get the sword."

"Right," He got out the map and took off the gold metal ring holding it. "Wait! This ring looks like it fits on the statue's finger." He put the ring on the finger and the statue released the sword.

Jason looked at Billy, "Good job! Now we can get this sword back home and save Skull."

As soon as they stepped off the statue the ground began to shake; the rangers held their ground as best as they could.

Kimberly screamed a little, "What's going on?"

Billy looked around, "I'm not sure! I think taking the sword has set off some kind booby trap. We need to get out of here and fast."

Rocks began to fall around the rangers. Jason starting walking, "It's not safe here! We need to find a place to teleport back."

"Right." The others agreed as they tried to make there way to safer ground.

The farther they got from the statue the more the ground shook. The rock surface they were standing on started to split. They tried getting across the ground before it separated too far, but it was too late. Billy, who was holding the sword slipped. The sword flew out of his hand and on the edge of the unstable split in the ground.

"The sword!" Billy stretched his hand out trying to reach the sword.

000000000

Tommy and Bulk were watching Trini and Zack fight Skull. Tommy did not want Bulk to stay and watch any longer, he put a hand on Bulk's shoulder.

"I think we should go, we can't do anything here. We just have to wait for the others."

Bulk was reluctant, but nodded at Tommy.

Tommy decided the best place for them right now was the Command Center, so he kept his hand on Bulk's shoulder and teleported them there.

Bulk felt dizzy and wobbly as soon as his feet touched the ground. He would have fallen over if Tommy had not caught his arm. For a moment Bulk forgot all about his best friend's peril. The room he was in was amazing.

"Wow, it really does look like Outer Space." He scanned the room until his eyes met that of a giant blue head, "So, you're Zoltar, huh?"

Zordon lowered his head a little, "My name is Zordon. Tommy has brought you here for your own protection and as a safe way to keep in contact. If you would like to see what is happening at the park, you may look through the viewing globe."

Bulk was stuck in awe for a moment until a shiny red and gold robot took his hand and pointed him towards the giant white globe. Bulk could not take his eyes off the robot. "Wow you must be worth a fortune…" Before Bulk could stop himself, he remembered the words spoken to him just moment before. Skull had got on him about his greed and now Bulk was starting to notice how bad it was. He shook all the thoughts from his head and watched the fight proceed in the park.

00000000

Jason watched on the other side of the split ground as Billy fell and dropped the sword. There was no way he or Billy could reach it. The ground was shaking so bad Jason was sure the sword would fall. It started to slip into the crack as Kimberly dived towards the edge and grabbed the sword just in time. She almost fell, but Billy was able to grab her foot.

"Thanks,"

Billy helped Kimberly up, "No problem."

Jason looked around and noticed no rocks were falling near them, "Come on guys, let's get back to the Command Center now!"

Billy and Kimberly nodded as they teleported with Jason.

00000000

**AN: Wow I am so, so, so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I got caught up writing an insanely long Newsies chapter. I was going to have the sword almost falling be a cliff hanger because it was literally on a cliff…hahaha wow Power Rangers really makes me think of cheesy jokes, but I decided I owe you guys for being so late! Thanks for reading and sorry again!**


	8. Transfer

**Thank you Jeremy Shane and Toowhiteprincess for reviewing!**

0000000000

Jason, Kimberly, and Billy teleported back to the command center to find Bulk, Tommy, and Alpha staring at the viewing globe.

Alpha turned around and threw his hands in the air. "Rangers, you're back!"

Jason held out the sword, "We go it," He looked at the globe, "What's happening?"

"Aye-yi-yi! Skull is attacking in the park!" They all looked at the viewing globe and watched the fight go on.

Tommy stepped forward, "Zack and Trini are trying to hold him off, but he won't give up."

Zordon spoke from above them, "You must bring Skull back here to complete the power transfer, good luck rangers."

Jason, Kimberly, and Billy nodded and teleported to the park to help Zack and Trini. Bulk followed Alpha back to the viewing globe to watch his friend battle the rangers.

00000000

Trini and Zack were getting tired. Skull was still attacking at full strength. They had gotten the upper hand a couple of times, but Skull was able to shake them off. Jason, Kimberly, and Billy seemed to teleport there just in time.

Jason ran up to the duo and put his hand on Zack's shoulder, "You guys alright?"

They both nodded trying to catch their breath. Zack looked up at his teammate, "Man, are we glad to see you."

Jason nodded, "It's not over yet; we have to get him back to the Command Center so Zordon can transfer the power back to Tommy." He looked at Kimberly and Billy, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The three of them charged at Skull. Jason was in front holding the sword, he had to end this. He lifted the sword in the air and swung at Skull. He hit, causing sparks to fly as Skull spun in the air and landed hard on the ground.

Skull looked up from his place on the ground, "You'll regret that!" He grabbed his dagger and charged at Jason.

Before Kimberly and Billy could step in, putties appeared around them. The putties blocked their way to Skull and Jason.

Jason could feel the strength behind Skull's attacks, but the sword gave him more power than he had before. Skull was beginning to slow down. Skull was pushing the dagger against Jason's sword; they were both head to head one trying to gain an advantage over the other.

Jason grunted and pushed harder, "You can stop this Skull, I don't wanna hurt you."

Skull planted his feet harder in the ground, "I'm not stopping until you are defeated!" He pushed harder causing Jason to take a few steps back.

The two charged at each other, but Jason was quicker, he hit Skull hard with the sword. Skull flew backwards and landed several feet away from Jason. He did not move from where he landed. Jason began to walk forward but then Goldar appeared.

"Get up you fool! Use your zord!" Goldar motioned for Skull to get up.

Skull turned over on his stomach and weakly got up from the grass. Skull held his dagger to his mouth and played it until the Dragonzord came. He leapt from the ground and in the zord.

The rangers looked at the Dragonzord and grabbed their power coins, "Dinozord power!" The rangers jumped in their zords and logged on to go to Megazord power.

Skull's second time in the Dragonzord had gotten a lot better than the first. Rita's evil power helped him. Both zords moved closer to each other ready to fight. Skull immediately spun the Dragonzord so its tail would crash into the Megazord. The rangers punched the Dragonzord back. Skull turned the Dragonzord to face the Megazord and let the rockets launch from the Dragonzord's fingers.

The Megazord shook, "Come on guys, we have to do better than this!" Jason spoke as he stared at the giant Dragonzord in front of him. "Mega power sword!"

The sword came down from the sky and lodged itself in the ground. The Megazord picked it up a swung it towards the Dragonzord. Lightning came from the sky and charged up the sword. They pointed it at the Dragonzord sending the energy towards it.

Skull did not have time to react before the Dragonzord shook and fell roughly to the ground. On impact he was ejected from his seat and thrown out of the zord. He unmorphed as he crashed into the ground.

Kimberly watched the green fade out of Skull, "Come on guys, Skull's down. This might be our only chance."

The others agreed and jumped out of the Megazord and to Skull. Although he was barely conscious Skull was not planning on going quietly. As soon as Jason and Zack grabbed him he tried fighting back, but their grip was too strong. Skull tried getting away, but the familiar feeling of teleporting was surging through his body.

00000000

**Rita's Castle**

"Nooo, my Green Ranger!" She rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Oh, my head."

Goldar stepped forward, "What do we do now, my Queen?"

Rita glared at Goldar, "This isn't over, I will get those rangers!"

0000000000

**Command Center**

When the Command Center came into focus, Skull tried fighting off the rangers. He wanted them destroyed, he wanted to please Rita, but the pain of the battle was taking its toll on him. Bulk watched as Skull struggled against the rangers. He stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. He had to help some how, Bulk could not stand to sit around and watch the events unfold.

"Skull! Look at me. The rangers are only trying to help you, give in…let them help."

Skull tried fighting off Bulk, but his energy was gone. Hearing Bulk's words, Skull gave up a little, it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he would not win this battle.

Zordon looked at the rangers and spoke, "Jason raise the sword high above your head so I can transfer the power from Skull to Tommy."

Jason nodded and raised the sword, it turned from its stone color to gold with jewels of all the colors of the rangers. Jason could feel the surge of power run through the sword. Zordon sent a beam of power to the sword which hit Skull and Tommy. Green light emitted itself from Skull and surged into Tommy. Skull could feel his power depleting, his whole body stung as the energy left him and he collapsed into Bulk's arms. Tommy however could feel his power come back inside him, good power.

Bulk immediately noticed the dead weight of Skull and his friend's shortness of breath. He crouched down so Skull could sit on the floor, but he was still holding him up. "Skull?"

Skull looked up at Bulk with weak eyes. For a second Bulk thought everything would be okay, but then Skull shoved him off, "Don't touch me, I don't need your help."

They were all worried this would happen, although Skull no longer had the Green Ranger powers, Rita's spell still coursed through his body. Skull tried getting up; he got half way using a control panel for support, but before he could straighten out a surge of power erupted through his body. He screamed out and fell to the ground, it felt like he was being electrocuted. Bulk caught him again.

He looked up at Zordon, "What's happening?"

"I was afraid of this. Now that Skull no longer posses the Green Ranger power his body is rejecting Rita's spell, but because the power is gone, it is destroying him."

Tommy stepped forward, "Can we stop it?"

"There is a cure, but I'm afraid only Rita posses it."

"What is it?"

"A potion, similar to the one used to make Skull evil, if he drinks it the power should leave his body forever."

Kimberly looked at Skull who had his eyes squeezed shut, "We have to go there and get the potion."

Tommy shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous."

Trini spoke up, "We can't just give up, he'll die without that potion."

Tommy nodded, "I know. Rita doesn't know that the when we transferred the power, her spell didn't go with it. I can pretend to be evil again, and go work for her. Just long enough to get the potion and save Skull."

Kimberly ran up to Tommy, "No, you can't, what if she figures it out, she might make you evil for real again."

He smiled a little at her, "I know, but I have to try."

00000000

**AN: So sorry that took ages to get out! I've been so busy with school, work, and life. It may be a while until the next chapter, but I'm going to try and write it as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Green with Evil

**Thank you Ghostwriter and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! **

00000000000

Kimberly was biting her lower lip, "Tommy this is really dangerous, there must be another way to save Skull."

Tommy walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Rita is the only person with the potion to save him. I know it's dangerous, but I have to try."

Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's and nodded, "I know, just be careful okay?"

Tommy gave her a half smile and nodded. He walked over to Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini who were all devising a plan to get Rita's attention and get Tommy in her castle. They knew that he had to do something that looked like it was causing destruction, but nothing that could really do much damage to the city.

As the team was figuring out a plan, Bulk and Alpha were trying to take care of Skull the best they could. He kept going in and out of consciousness, but continued to try and fight everyone off. It got to the point where they had to move him to a table in the back of the Command Center that had laser straps on it. Bulk was not happy about strapping Skull down, but he was beginning to feel tired from trying to hold Skull off.

When Skull was conscious he tried to fight his bonds so he could do Rita's will, but every time he tried fighting the pain of his body rejecting Rita's potion surged through him. He wanted to stop trying to get to the Power Rangers, but the evil in side him was still flowing strong. His mind would not let him give up on his duties to his queen. As time went on her fought less and less, the pain was becoming too much to take, and all he wanted to do was keep him eyes shut and never open them again.

Although the evil was still in Skull, there was a small part of him in the back of his mind that was good, and aware of what was going on. He was trying to fight the evil, but the surges of pain throughout his body were too much to think straight. He knew he was in the Command Center and that Bulk was there. He felt bad for him; he remembered yelling at him and wished he could tell Bulk everything he said was not true. Every now and then he tried fighting through the evil to say something, but it was too strong for him. Every so often that conscious part of Skull would get completely pushed down and it was as if he was just watching himself through a fog.

After a while the rangers had devised a plan to trick Rita. They decided to think about Tommy becoming evil, as if it had really happened. They would try to get him out of the Command Center since the last time he was there he almost destroyed it completely. They decided that they would all teleport to the park, morphed, and immediately begin to fight. They hoped that Rita was still watching the park so she would see Tommy try to destroy the rangers. They all knew this was the best way, so Tommy would not have to cause any destruction on the city.

Once there plan was set, they all decided not to waste any time. Billy looked at everyone, sharing the same look.

"Okay everyone, we have to act as if this is real, or Rita might not be convinced."

Tommy nodded, "Listen guys, anything I say or do, I'm really sorry for. I won't mean any of it, but she has to think I'm evil again, and when I was, I know I said some horrible things."

Zack put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, "It's alright man; we know you are just doing this to help Skull. The more convincing you make it, the more convincing we can all make it."

Jason nodded, "He's right…now let's just get this over with."

They all agreed, morphed, and went to the park. As soon as they touched the ground, Tommy began attacking the other rangers. They all knew it had to look as if he was not giving any mercy. Tommy hated attacking his friends; it made him remember all to well the time when he was evil, but he knew at this point, he had no choice.

Tommy ran towards the rangers and pretended to attack them hard. They were all putting on a pretty good act. They would take turns receiving blows that looked a lot worse than they really were. Tommy had kicked Jason in the chest and Jason flipped in the air and fell down, he stayed down for a little extra time. They all just hoped that their fight was enough to get Rita's attention. The most important thing for her to see though was that she had her original Green Ranger back. They all knew if she saw that, then she would teleport him back to her castle.

Although they planned how to do this before, it was still risky. The rangers had to combine their weapons and blast Tommy. It was Tommy's job to move out of the way just before the blast hit him, but still fall and unmorph as if the blast had struck him directly. After they were fighting for a long time, they all silently agreed it was time for Tommy to reveal himself to Rita.

00000000

Squatt was looking through Rita's telescope when he noticed the rangers fighting in the park. Her perked up and ran to Rita. "My Queen, my Queen! The rangers are attacking the Green Ranger again!"

Rita got up from her nap and ran straight to her telescope. She smiled as her Green Ranger was fighting the rangers. "This is great! I thought the rangers took him out."

Goldar stepped forward, "He must have fought them off."

Rita watched as the fight proceeded and then the rangers all got their weapons out and combined them. They blasted the Green Ranger and from the looks of it hit him square on, causing him to de-morph. What Rita saw after that shocked her.

"My Green Ranger! I don't understand; Tommy's back. My potion must have been transferred along with the powers!" She looked at Goldar and smiled, "Goldar! Go down and get my Green Ranger and bring him back here! We need a plan so we can't fail next time!"

Goldar bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

00000000

The rangers did not get chance to react after Tommy de-morphed, because Goldar and some putties were surrounding him. Tommy got up and charged at the rangers, but the putties grabbed him and they teleported in a flash. Goldar remained and pointed his sword at the rangers.

"The next time you see us, you will be destroyed!" And then he teleported away, leaving the rangers alone in the park all hoping their plan works.

Jason was staring at the spot Goldar was just in, "Okay, now it's up to Tommy. Let's get back to the Command Center."

The others nodded and they all teleported back to Zordon.

00000000

Bulk had been switching back and forth from watching the rangers on the viewing globe to checking up on Skull. After he saw Goldar and the putties take Tommy he waited for the rangers to return. Not too long after Goldar left the rangers teleported into the Command Center.

Billy looked at Bulk and then Zordon, "Rita has seemed to have fallen for the bait. Now we just have to wait and see if he can get the potion."

Zordon looked at his rangers, "You have all done well, I am sure Tommy will be able to get the potion, you must all keep your faith in him. Now you should all go and rest, there is nothing more you can do here."

The rangers all agreed and left one by one. Trini walked up to Bulk, who was looking at Skull. She put a hand on Bulk's shoulder, "Don't worry, Tommy will get the potion and save Skull."

Bulk glanced at her for a second, "Thanks. I just want my best friend back."

"I know, it must be so hard to see him go through this."

"Sometimes he wakes up and looks at me, and I think I can see the real him in there, tryin' to break out."

Trini gave a small smile, "Trust Tommy, everything will be okay." She stood there for a minute looking at Skull and then left.

Bulk remained at the Command Center; he was determined not to leave Skull's side. He watched as Skull drifted in and out of consciousness, he twitched every now and then, and his face would often crumple in pain because of his body rejecting Rita's evil potion.

Bulk looked over his shoulder and made sure no one else was around and grabbed Skull's hand in his own. "Come on Skull, you've got to get through this. I know I haven't been the best of friends, but I swear once you get better, I'll be a better friend. I won't push you around anymore, or drag you into something you don't wanna do. I know I can get greedy sometimes, but I was only tryin' to help us both, I never stopped to ask you whether or not you wanted to go with my plans, I just made you do what I wanted. But you are going to be okay Skull, you have to be. And when you are better I will prove to you that I can be a good friend, I promise I will. Just please Skull, hold on a little longer."

0000000000

**AN: So, so sorry for the lateness! I really am trying to update my stories a little faster, but after this one and the other one I am working on is done I am going to change my process completely, so this will never happen again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading!**


	10. Missing Ingredient

**Thank you Ghostwriter and Jeremy Shane for reviewing!**

00000000

When Goldar and the putties teleported Tommy back to Rita's Castle, the first thing Tommy did was struggle out of the putties grip. He kicked the one on his left away and flipped the one on his right over. He turned around and marched up to Goldar.

"You idiot, those rangers were mine!" Tommy glared at the big golden baboon.

Goldar growled, "I had specific orders from Queen Rita to bring you back here."

Tommy huffed, "You should have let me finish them off."

"My original Green Ranger has returned!"

Tommy turned away from Goldar to see Rita smiling in the center of the room. Tommy smirked, walked over to her, and bowed, "My Queen, I am at your service."

Her smile beamed across the room, "Good, now we have a chance at destroying those rangers once and for all!"

00000000000

Bulk was nodding off in his seat next to Skull. His friend was not twitching as much, or scrunching up in pain, but that was not necessarily a good thing. He was getting worse every minute, and Bulk was not sure how long the poor boy could last. It seemed like his body was completely giving up, and had gone into a coma like state. Bulk had been exhausted from worrying about Skull and from physically holding him back from fighting. He fought staying awake, but after awhile he let his eyes stayed shut.

Alpha noticed Bulk fall asleep and got a blanket for him. The little robot was worried about the two boys. He knew that they were mean sometimes, but inside they both had good hearts. He could not believe the change he had seen in both of them since Skull had found the green power morpher. He really hoped Tommy's mission was successful and everyone could just forget about events that had taken place over the last few days.

Skull could feel himself losing his internal battle. The evil was strong inside him, and part of him thought maybe that was the only power that was keeping him alive. Everything hurt to the point where he really did not feel anything anymore. He felt disconnected from himself. It was as if he was just floating, paralyzed. Somehow he felt as though he was two different people, part of him was evil and wanted the rangers destroyed, and the other part was the old Skull, the one before finding the morpher, trying to break free. He knew Bulk was near him and that was keeping him going, if Bulk had not given up on him, then he would not give up on himself. Skull continued to fight with his evil self hoping that he could somehow wake up and get through Rita's spell.

000000000000

Rita paced back and forth, "We need a full proof plan to destroy the power rangers! I'm tired of waiting for those stupid kids to be destroyed."

Tommy was trying to think of a way to be able to get the potion from Rita. "My Queen, could I work with Finster? With my help he could actually make a decent monster that can aid me in destroying the rangers."

Rita stopped pacing and smiled, "Ah yes, good…go with Finster and make me a monster! In fact make several," She stood there for a moment, "Go!"

Tommy bowed and followed Finster to his workshop. Finster would have all the potions and books in his workshop, so Tommy hoped he would be able to find the potion that could reverse the evil effect that were coursing through Skull. As soon as they entered the workshop Finster was running around grabbing different things.

"Now the queen wants different monsters, so we need to make her some designs that she will never forget."

Tommy demorphed and stood next to Finster, who was looking at all the supplies. He was gathering up books and clay to make his monsters. Tommy grabbed a book that was marked as potions and began looking through it, Finster was busy enough that he did not notice which book Tommy grabbed. He thought he was looking for ideas. Thankfully the book was in English so he was able to tell what each potion meant. The pages were loose with all the spells on separate scrolls. After a while he found what he was looking for, it was the evil potion that Rita used on Skull. He hoped it would help him get closer to finding the antidote. There was a picture of the potion; it was green and thick looking. The passage said that anyone who took potion would turn evil after a spell was spoken. There were ingredients for the potion, but at the bottom of the page there was something that caught Tommy's eye.

The evil potion could be reversed if three more ingredients were added and a different spell was spoken. If Tommy could find the ingredients and somehow get the spell to be spoken he could save Skull. After setting the book down, Tommy looked at all the potions on Finster's table. There were all sorts of different kinds, but there was one that stood out among the rest. A large bottle that contained a thick green liquid was near the back of the table. Rita must have kept a supply around just in case she needed it. Tommy knew he had to get that potion, but he could not do it with Finster right in front of him.

Tommy walked back over to Finster and checked on what he was doing. He was busy sculpting a monster out of clay. He glanced up at Tommy before pointing to a bookshelf, "Why don't you look through some of those books, for ideas."

Tommy nodded and went to the shelf; he thought he might be able to find out how to get the ingredients he needed. Two of the ingredients from the potions book were easy enough to find, a little gold dust and heart of newt. They were already in the workshop, but there was one thing on list he had never heard of, a petal from the Star flower, there was no picture, so he would have to figure it out on his own. He looked through the bookshelf until he found one about plants and began to look through it. The plants were in alphabetical order, so Tommy flipped through the pages until he reached the S's. Near the end of the S's Tommy saw the flower he was looking for. The picture was enough to know why it was called a Star flower. It had five thick petals that made the shape of a star; the flower was red in the center but yellow on the edges. The dark purple stem had large thorns on it. The book said the plant only grew on Venus, but maybe they had one somewhere in the castle. Tommy was determined not to give up. After a moment of thinking Tommy took the book and headed over to Finster.

"What if we made a monster after this flower?" He put the book on the table and pointed to the picture.

Finster stopped sculpting to look at the page, "Ah, the Star flower. Yes that is an interesting idea for a monster, but I am not sure it has the right properties for what we are looking for. Why don't you look at poisonous plants, I think that would be better for the monsters we want."

Tommy nodded and picked up the book, "What kind of properties does the Star flower have?"

Finster did not look up, but shook his head, "I really don't have time for that now, why don't you ask Baboo, he has one, it is one of his most prized possessions."

Tommy's ears perked up; if he could just get the flower from Baboo then he could make the potion and be one step closer to getting out of there and saving Skull. There was nothing he could do about that at the moment though, so Tommy had no choice but to help Finster make monsters. He looked for poisonous plants that the rangers could easily destroy and helped Finster create monsters out of them. After a while Finster had a row of five clay monsters ready to go into the monster making machine. They had decided to attack Angel Grove first thing in the morning, so Tommy would be well rested to lead the monsters into the city. That meant Tommy would have the night to get the flower and the potion ready.

Even though it was night time not everyone was asleep. Monsters did not need as much sleep as humans, so they stayed up in the castle until late at night. Tommy waited in his room for Rita and Finster to go to bed; they were his biggest problems if they found him roaming the castle. Tommy was sure that he could talk his way out of a situation with the other monsters. Once he checked to make sure the hallway was clear, Tommy snuck into Finster's workshop and looked at the potion book again. He had to make sure everything was right. He looked around the shop until he found an empty vile. He grabbed the bottle of evil potion and carefully poured some into the empty vile. He looked around until he found the gold dust and newt parts. Once he added the dust and newt heart he shook up the potion and put it in his pocket. Before exiting the workshop, Tommy looked at the clay monsters he and Finster had made earlier. They were ready to be turned into real monsters the next day. Tommy knew that he had to help out his team any way he could, so he grabbed one of Finster's sculpting tools and added undetectable weak spots to all five monsters. He hoped that would be enough for the rangers to win against these new monsters.

Now came the hard part. Tommy had to sneak into Baboo's room and get the flower petal. He had to sneak past the throne room where Squatt and Baboo were playing a game while Goldar was strategizing. Tommy quickly snuck past them in hopes they would not see him. After he got out of their sight he breathed a sigh of relief. Baboo's room was near the end of one of the long hallways.

He opened the door and shut it gently behind him. Tommy looked around the room until his saw the flower sitting on the window sill. Under the starlight, the flower seemed to give off a bit of a glow. It was a beautiful flower. Tommy walked over to the Star flower and reached for one of its petals, he looked at the door before plucking the pedal off the flower. When he did, the flower sank down a little bit and lost some of its glow. Tommy added the red and yellow petal to the vile and shook up the contents. It immediately turned into a lighter, almost white liquid. Now all Tommy needed to do was figure out how he could get Rita to say the spell to activate the potion.

Tommy did not have time to think of that in the middle of Baboo's room, he could think of that in his own room where it was safe. He walked over to the door to leave, but just as Tommy put his hand on the doorknob he heard Baboo on the other side. This was it; Tommy's cover would be blown. There was no reason for him to be in Baboo's room, and if he saw that the Star flower was missing a petal then everyone would figure out exactly what he was up to. Tommy froze as he watched the door begin to open.

00000000000

**AN: Do you hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger? At least I am not updating these as slow as before. Thanks for reading; I hope you liked the chapter! I think there may only be one or two more chapters after this so we are very close to the end. Thanks again!**


	11. Tricked

**Thank you brankel1 and James Birdsong for reviewing! **

00000000000

Tommy froze as the doorknob turned, Baboo was coming and the whole plan would be exposed. The Green Ranger looked around the room quick for a place to hide. He ducked under the bed right as Baboo walked into the room. Tommy was lying in some sort of black goo that was coming from a small cage in front of him. Tommy hoped that whatever was in the cage did not make noise or else he would be caught. Holding his breath, Tommy watched Baboo's feet as he walked around his room. After a few minutes Tommy felt weight above him, Baboo was going to bed. He did not notice the petal missing on the Star flower. There was no way he could stay there all night, he had to make the potion before the monster attack, and if anyone found out Tommy was not where he should be, then he would be in big trouble.

His only option was to wait for Baboo to fall asleep so he could make his escape. Whatever was in the cage began to scamper around and Tommy worried that Baboo would investigate what was bothering the creature. After what seemed like forever Tommy heard light snoring above him. Baboo was finally asleep. With the Star petal in hand, Tommy slowly slid out from under the bed. He tried his best not to leave goo stains from his shirt on the floor; he did not think there would be enough for Baboo to notice. Tommy stood up and glanced at Baboo. He was sound asleep, but on his side facing the door. Tommy walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob without making a sound. He cracked it open and looked at Baboo, who was still asleep, but the light from the hallway made his face scrunch up. Tommy hoped it was not enough to wake the monster up. He poked his head out and checked to make sure the coast was clear, before slipping out the door.

Once Tommy was out of Baboo's room he snuck back to Finster's lab. He grabbed the bottle of green potion that Rita used to curse Skull and poured it into a hot cauldron. He then took out the scroll with the antidote on it and read the directions. All he had to do was add the three ingredients the scroll said and get it back to Zordon, so he could do the spell and give the potion to Skull. Tommy cut up the star flower and added it to the potion. He then found the gold dust and newt heart needed and added that in; he stirred it all up and let it boil for a while. When he decided it was done, Tommy poured the contents of the cauldron into a potion vile. It was all simple enough, but getting it back to the command center was another story.

Tommy took the vile and the scroll and went back to his room. He had to wait for Rita to teleport him and the monsters out of the castle in the morning, because their communicators did not work in her castle. Tommy just hoped that Baboo did not notice the missing flower petal before he left, or else he would be in a lot of trouble.

As soon as morning hit, or at least what was considered morning on the moon, Tommy wasted no time in getting out of the castle. He went straight to Finster's lab where he hoped Finster would not be able to tell he had been there all night, and awaited the monster's return. As soon as Finster walked into the lab, Tommy stood straight up.

"I think we should get these monsters made and show them to Queen Rita. The sooner they are done the sooner we can get them to Earth."

Finster nodded. "Yes, yes I will get to it right away."

It did not take long for the monsters to be made and ready to go. Tommy was thankful that Finster was quick to agree on making the monsters, he knew if that kept him busy there would be less chance of him noticing any missing ingredients from his lab. After the monsters were made, Tommy took them to the throne room of the castle to Rita. She was looking through her telescope when the monsters and Tommy came in.

"My Queen," Tommy bowed when Rita turned around. "We are ready for our attack on the city. I wish to go now. The sooner we can get down there, the sooner we can destroy the Power Rangers." He gripped his fist with one hand.

Rita had a huge smile on her face. "Yes go and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!"

Tommy bowed and awaited Rita to teleport him the monsters to Angel Grove. After they were out of the castle a furious looking Baboo came storming into the room, and ran straight to Squatt who was off in a corner. Rita was distracted enough with Tommy that she paid no attention to the two monsters.

"Squatt! How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?"

Squatt turned to Baboo. "What are you talking about I haven't been in your room."

"Then how do you explain my Star Flower missing a petal! You know how much I love that plant and how hard it was for me to get it. You are just mad I beat you at cards last night!"

Squatt shoved a finger in Baboo's chest. "You cheated!"

"Did not!" Baboo shoved Squatt's hand away.

"Did too!"

This continued as well as the two shoving until Finster came into the room. He ran up to Squatt and Baboo and began hitting them. "Stop! Now what's this all about?"

Baboo looked at the creature. "Squatt's mad that I won cards last night-"

"You cheated!"

"Did not."

Finster hit them again. "Stop it and just tell me what's going on!"

Squatt looked at Finster. "Baboo thinks I ruined his flower, but I never even went in his room."

"What?" Finster looked up at Baboo.

Baboo took a deep breath. "When I woke up this morning I went to water my Star Flower, that's when I saw a petal was missing from it, and I know Squatt did it because he's mad."

"Did not!"

Star Flower seemed familiar in Finster's head from yesterday's monster making session with the Green Ranger. He had suggested using the Star Flower as an idea for a monster and now a petal from that flower was missing. Something did not add up. Finster ran to his workshop and got out his book of plants. He read the section on the Star Flower, but it did not tell him much besides it had many different properties that it could be used for.

Finster put down his book and looked up; he noticed something. Rita's potion that was used on the previous Green Ranger was missing some of its contents. Everything clicked at once and Finster began looking around his workshop. Some gold dust was missing, a newt heart, and a vile. He ran over to the potions book and flipped through the pages, the evil Green Ranger potion scroll was missing. He knew what this meant and he had to tell his queen as soon as possible.

000000000

Tommy and the monsters landed in the middle of the park in Angel Grove and they went straight to work at terrorizing citizens. Tommy knew the rangers would be there soon, so he tried stalling the monsters for as long as possible. He stopped one monster from running off and got the rest of their attention.

"Don't waste your time on these fools; we are here to destroy the Power Rangers."

One of the monsters stepped forward. "I thought we were here to destroy the city!"

"And we will, but the rangers are more important." As soon as Tommy finished his sentence the rangers teleported into the park.

"It's time to end this!" Jason tightened his fists looking ready for a fight.

"And here I thought you'd never show." Tommy laughed and walked closer to Jason.

00000000

**Rita's Castle**

Finster ran to the throne room shoving anyone in his way. He needed to tell Rita what Tommy was planning before it was too late. He knew something seemed off about the Green Ranger when he asked to help out with making the monsters. Finster wished he did not have to be the one to tell Rita that her evil Green Ranger was never evil at all, she would be angry for sure and he hated that.

"My Queen, my Queen!"

Rita was distracted by watching the monsters and the Green Ranger through her telescope. "What is it Finster, can't you see I'm busy?"

Finster caught his breath. "My Queen, there is something very important I need to tell you about the Green Ranger."

Rita growled a little. "Yes what is it?"

"He isn't evil; he came here to make an antidote for the last Green Ranger. He must still be suffering from the evil potion you gave him before."

It was quiet for a long time, Rita was trying to wrap her head around what Finster was telling her. "So you're telling me that my evil Green Ranger is actually good?"

Finster shrunk back. "Y-yes my Queen."

Rita let out a scream and turned back to her telescope. When she looked through she saw her Green Ranger fighting her monsters, Finster was right and now she had nothing. "We'll see how you feel about double crossing me after this!" Rita threw her staff out the window of the castle. "Wand, make my monsters grow!" She then waited and hoped that her monsters could finally defeat the Power Rangers once and for all.

000000000

**The Park**

Tommy walked closer to Jason and pulled out the scroll and the vile with the antidote in it. "Here, Zordon should know what to do with it. I've got business to take care of here."

"Right," Jason turned to Billy. "Billy, get this to Zordon we'll be there as soon as we take care of these creeps."

Billy nodded. "Got it." Billy disappeared in a stream of blue, leaving the rangers to fight off the monsters Tommy help create.

Tommy turned towards the monsters then looked back at his team. "I'm sorry there are so many monsters I had to find a way into Finster's lab without drawing suspicion, but don't worry I made sure to put weak spots in every one."

"You did what you had to do; any of us would have done the same." Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"And now it's time to finish this." Tommy got his Dragon Dagger out and charged at the monsters.

It was not long after the rangers began fighting the monsters that they grew big. They had to call on there zords to fight the monsters but could not use the Megazord without Billy. As the rangers began fighting the monsters they did well, but as the fight continued the monsters seem to gain the upper hand.

Jason got on his communicator. "Billy we need you here now!"

"On my way," Billy responded.

Soon enough Billy's Triceratops came stomping in and tackled one of the monsters. They called for Megazord power to combine zords and fight the monsters. When they were all in the cockpit Billy told them that he got the potion and scroll to Zordon and now they had to wait and hope it would all work.

0000000000000

**Command Center**

When Billy teleported to the Command Center he saw Alpha watching the rangers through the viewing globe and Bulk asleep in a chair next to Skull, who was unconscious and pale. Alpha walked up to Billy with his arms in the air.

"Oh Billy, thank goodness, I hope you have the antidote, I am not sure how much longer Skull can survive."

Billy handed Alpha the potion and scroll. "Will it work?"

Zordon spoke. "We'll try and hope that it does."

Before Billy could do anything else Jason called him into battle. He gave Alpha and Zordon a nod before teleporting back to the park.

Alpha walked over to Bulk and shook him awake. "Tommy succeeded, it is time to try and get Skull back to normal."

Bulk sat up straight in his chair. He did not mean to fall asleep, but was glad that the waiting was over. He looked at Skull; the boy was so still that for a moment Bulk was not sure if he was breathing anymore. Skull was, but only just. Bulk looked up at the robot.

"What can I do?"

"You can give him the potion when Zordon says the spell needed," Alpha handed the vile to Bulk.

Alpha walked over to Zordon and held up the spell for him to read. They all hoped this would work, because it was there last hope and they were running out of time quick.

00000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I think there will only be one chapter left so let me know if there is anything you want included in this story that I never did! Thanks again!**


	12. New Beginning

**Thank you brankel1 for reviewing!**

**AN: Last chapter here we go! **

0000000000

With Billy's help the rangers were able to defeat all of Rita's monsters. They were headed back to the Command Center in hopes of the potion working on Skull. If it did not work, then everything they had gone through would be for nothing. When they teleported to the Command Center, the rangers did not see what they hoped for. Bulk was pacing back and forth while Alpha was typing things in the computer. As they feared, Skull remained unmoving on the table still looking pale and lifeless.

Billy stepped forward. "What happened? It didn't work?"

Zordon spoke, "We are not sure as of yet. When we gave Skull the potion there was a green glow around him, which should have indicated Rita's evil potion leaving his body completely. I fear that we may have gotten him the potion too late."

Tommy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten it sooner."

"It's not your fault." Kimberly put a hand on his arm. "You did everything you could."

Jason nodded. "Yeah man." He looked up at Zordon. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope Skull recovers."

Bulk stopped pacing and looked down at Skull. He grabbed his hand, which was limp and cold. "Come on buddy, please wake up. You can get through this please."

Skull felt something happen inside him. His mind felt like it was in a separate world, his whole body just floating around. The pain was so bad it felt as if there was nothing there. Bulk's voice disappeared and the world around him was quiet. He could not think, or feel, it was as if he was nothing. But somewhere in that darkness he saw a flash of green and felt something throughout his entire body. It was like a jolt, but instead of the pain coming back like before he felt it leave. His body was no longer rejecting Rita's evil power. All those bad thoughts he had seemed to clear out. He did not feel obligated to hurt the Power Rangers anymore.

Something was still wrong though. Skull could not figure out how to get back. He was still trapped somewhere and there was no way of escaping. His body and mind were weak, and he could not think straight. He tried to remember where he was and who was there with him, but nothing seemed to come through. Giving up was not an option, Skull wanted to wake up again, he wanted to go back to normal and forget about everything he had done. He just had to figure out a way to get back to the world he knew.

Alpha was checking Skull over to see if there was any change to his body since the potion was administered. "His vitals have gone up a little, but there is not much change. I'm afraid he may be in a coma."

Bulk swallowed and looked at the robot. "So he might not wake up?"

"I'm sorry." Alpha did not know what to say, it was still strange to him that humans could not be rebooted like he could.

No one was really sure what to do. Bulk tried to hold back his tears while the others thought about what to do next. They did not want to move Skull, he seemed too fragile, and the Command Center was as good of a place as any. The question remained though, what if Skull never woke up? What would they do, how would they tell his parents? Everyone was quiet and did not want to think about the future.

"_Come on buddy, please wake up." _It was faint, but it was enough to tell Skull he was not alone. Bulk was with him, wherever he was. And if he could hear Bulk's voice then maybe he was closer to waking up. He held onto that voice, wherever it was and it seemed like the world was beginning to come back to Skull. The mist was separating and all feeling was returning. There was pain, but Skull was thankful for any feeling at the moment, he knew that meant he was alive.

The first thing Skull noticed was the light beeping. Wherever his mind was before, he heard nothing, but now he had some idea as to where he was. If only he could remember what had happened to him, then maybe he could wake up faster. He remembered Rita, and he remembered hating the Power Rangers. They fought and he almost won, but then what? The floating head and that robot thing, he remembered seeing them again. So that must meant he was in the Command Center. That beeping, that was there on some machine in the room. But what about Bulk, why would he be there? The rangers could have brought him there. Then Skull remembered everything he had said to Bulk, all the horrible things. He called him a horrible friend and told him he was greedy, sure Bulk had his moments, but Skull did not know what he would do without his best friend.

Skull wanted to wake up now more than ever, he was beginning to remember everything he had done and he hated it. Skull tried to push everything out of his mind and concentrate more on his surroundings. He was cold, or at least whatever he was laying on was cold and hard like a metal table. His head was on something soft, and that was it. He could not feel anything else, but he knew Bulk was close by, he heard him before. He needed to wake up, he had to.

Bulk had found his position next to Skull again on the chair. As the hours went by the rangers came and went. Tommy never left, he felt too guilty for not getting the potion to Skull in time. The others took turns bringing the two food and trying to get them to go rest at home, but they would not budge. No one was sure how much longer they would keep it up. Jason and Zordon had convinced Tommy to go home when Bulk jumped up from his seat.

"His eyes are moving!"

Everyone ran up to Skull and watched. His eyes rolled back and forth slowly until they eventually cracked open. All they saw were the whites of his eyes at first, but then specks of blue shown through. Skull did not have his eyes open for long because the light made him squint, but he was awake and that was all that mattered. Bulk wanted to tackle his friend into a hug, but he was hesitant. The last time he thought Skull was better he pushed Bulk away. They all hoped the antidote worked on Skull, but there was no telling until he spoke.

Bulk had to know if he was alright. "Skull, buddy you all here now?"

Skull squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, this time looking at the source of the voice. "Bulkie?"

Bulk smiled and grabbed Skull in a big hug. "I knew you'd wake up, I knew it!"

"Bulk, I'm glad you missed me, but you can let go now." Skull was struggling out of Bulk's tight grasp.

Bulk let go. "Oh sorry." Bulk held on to his shoulders and looked him over. Skull looked tired and in pain, not as much as before, but still not one hundred percent better. He just hoped Skull did not remember everything he had done while under Rita's control.

They smiled at each other.. "I'm so sorry Bulk, I didn't mean anything I said. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Well that confirmed that. "No, you were right, I wasn't being a very good friend and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Bulk looked away for a moment.

Skull turned to Tommy and Jason. "I'm sorry too, for trying to destroy you guys."

Tommy smiled. "Hey no hard feelings man it's all in the past."

"Yeah, so you have your powers back right, I don't have to be a Power Ranger any more?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, I hope that's not too much of a downer for you."

Skull laid back down on the table and sighed. "You have no idea how much of a relief that is."

0000000000

**3 Week Later**

Skull was weak when he awoke out of his coma. Bulk had to help him out a lot because he still had pain and got tired quick. Both of them felt guilty; Skull for his evil reign and Bulk for not being a better friend. Bulk tried to help Skull as much as possible and Skull tried to do things on his own. It made for two clumsy guys, but in the end they worked everything out. Skull began to recover little by little and got back to his full strength. They had to tell everyone he was attacked by a monster sent by Rita and that got him out of school and off of any suspicions by his parents. He had not seen any of the rangers since he woke up and part of him was thankful. He apologized to Tommy, but he was not sure if they others would ever forgive him. They never really liked him to begin with, so why after all he had done would they care now? A month after Skull awoke he was ready to go back to school and face his normal life.

After what he had been through, school felt even more pointless than before. Everything seemed so minimal compared to fighting monsters and becoming evil. It was not like Skull was an A student to begin with, so this did not effect his grades much. After Mrs. Appleby's class Skull chased down the rangers.

"Hey!" He stopped them in the hallway. "I never got a chance to really say thanks for everything you did…and I never got to say sorry to all of you for what I did. I get it if you hate me, I would too."

Billy smiled. "We're just glad you're alright."

"Yeah don't worry; it could have happened to anyone." Kimberly smiled and winked.

Tommy agreed. "Yeah man, I know exactly how it feels and it's not easy, but Rita's power is strong, you did good considering the circumstances."

Skull let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile to the rangers. He went down the hallway to catch up with Bulk. His friend was waiting for him by his locker, he knew that Skull needed to talk to the rangers and figured he would give him privacy.

Bulk put his arm around Skull. "So everything back to normal then?"

Skull laughed. "Yeah right, nothing in Angel Grove is normal, especially not after what we've been through. But it is somethin' new, and I think things are going to get a lot better around here for us Bulkie." They walked by the rangers who smiled.

Bulk patted Skull's shoulder. "I think your right Skull, I really do."

00000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone liked the last chapter, full of cheese I know, but hey it's Power Rangers. Sorry if everyone is out of character here, but this story was a little more dramatic than the show. Oh and is anyone going to Powermorphicon this weekend? Should be awesome ! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
